Installation guide
Install from binary The simplest way to install Hyperstake is to use a precompiled binary for your platform. You can get it here: https://github.com/hyperstake/HyperStake/releases/latest Just download, install as usual and double-click Install from source This will require some dependencies. Here, we will assume you have none of them installed Windows Work in progress… Mac Doesn't work, but a start How to actually build bitcoin on Mac OS X-10.9.1 Linux GUI Works as of 2016-12-03 sudo apt-get install autoconf automake autotools-dev build-essential git libboost-all-dev libdb++-dev libminiupnpc-dev libprotobuf-dev libqrencode-dev libqt5core5a libqt5dbus5 libqt5gui5 libssl-dev libtool pkg-config protobuf-compiler qt5-image-formats-plugins qtbase5-dev qttools5-dev qttools5-dev-tools && mkdir -p ~/cryptos && cd ~/cryptos && rm -rf HyperStake && git clone git://github.com/hyperstake/HyperStake && cd HyperStake && ./autogen.sh && ./configure --with-incompatible-bdb --with-gui=qt5 --disable-test && make Caution: this is a dynamic build, not a static build. I.e. the resulting binary won't work on someone else's computer. Plus, you still have to enter a command line to launch the app, you cannot double-click it. Linux CLI sudo apt-get install autoconf automake autotools-dev build-essential git libboost-all-dev libdb++-dev libminiupnpc-dev libprotobuf-dev libssl-dev libtool pkg-config protobuf-compiler && mkdir -p ~/cryptos && cd ~/cryptos && rm -rf HyperStake && git clone git://github.com/hyperstake/HyperStake && cd HyperStake && ./autogen.sh && ./configure --with-incompatible-bdb --disable-test && make Symlink for easy Linux CLI control sudo ln -s ~/cryptos/HyperStake/src/hyperstaked /usr/local/bin/hyperstaked After that you will be able to start up the wallet and send API calls to it by a short command hyperstaked (~/cryptos folder was created in the stage of compilation). hyperstaked help When you send API calls, the wallet should be already running. Advanced startup: starting up with arguments If you want to add some command-line arguments to HyperStake, you must use the command line interface (cmd or powershell for Windows, Terminal for Mac, sh for Linux). Below are example for starting up with two nodes. Windows C:\Program Files\Hyperstake-qt.exe -addnode=192.241.233.70 -addnode=104.131.135.232 Mac Since applications are indeed folders, you must first locate the actual binary, under Contents/MacOS/. /Applications/Hyperstake-Qt.app/Contents/MacOS/Hyperstake-Qt -addnode=192.241.233.70 -addnode=104.131.135.232 Linux Works after symlink creation (see above). hyperstaked -addnode=192.241.233.70 -addnode=104.131.135.232 From source (x86, x64) Paste this code on a shell (Linux only). This should take care of everything, but we are just humans. This will create a "cryptos" folder, with a "HyperStake" suborder, download and install the latest version and create a HYP shortcut on your desktop (provided your desktop is called "Desktop" - for non-English Unixes, change accordingly. Successfully tested on Manjaro and Ubuntu. Installation including required deps: update for 2016 sudo apt-get install git qtbase5-dev qttools5-dev-tools build-essential libssl-dev libqrencode-dev libminiupnpc-dev libboost-all-dev protobuf-compiler autoconf libdb++-dev && mkdir -p ~/cryptos && cd ~/cryptos && rm -rf HyperStake && git clone git://github.com/hyperstake/HyperStake && cd HyperStake && ./autogen.sh && ./configure --with-incompatible-bdb --with-gui=qt5 --disable-test && make worked in 2014 - obsolete, for archival purpose only sudo apt-get install git qtbase5-dev qttools5-dev-tools libboost1.55-dev build-essential libssl-dev libqrencode-dev libdb5.1-dev libdb5.1++-dev libminiupnpc-dev libminiupnpc8 && mkdir -p ~/cryptos && cd ~/cryptos && rm -rf HyperStake && git clone git://github.com/hyperstake/HyperStake && cd HyperStake && qmake HyperStake-qt.pro && make && ln -s ~/cryptos/HyperStake/release/HyperStake-qt ~/Desktop/HYP For updating, use this code: cd ~/cryptos/HyperStake && git pull && qmake HyperStake-qt.pro && make Installing on Windows requires MinGW - ask presstab on the bitcointalk forum. Installing on Mac seems difficult. A good starting base is https://paikialog.wordpress.com/2013/05/15/how-to-bitcoind-on-build-mac-os-x/ (change bitcoin for hyperstake). From source (ARM; experimental) See How to build for Raspberry From binaries (ARM; Raspberry Pi) Use install script from https://github.com/zeewolfik/raspberrypi/tree/master/hyperstake Category:Installation